Vertebral devices are frequently inserted to vertebral members. These devices may partially or fully replace a problematic disc or vertebral member, support the vertebral member or other vertebral members, or provide movement between two or more vertebral members. Examples of intervertebral devices include Maverick, Prestige, and Bryan discs. Each of these vertebral devices is available from Medtronic Sofamor Danek, of Memphis Tennessee. The term “vertebral members” is used generally herein to refer to vertebrae that form the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacral regions of the spinal column.
The vertebral devices are surgically attached to one or more vertebral members. Once mounted, the vertebral devices have an extended life and are reliable such that no further medical procedures are usually necessary. However, there are instances when it is necessary to surgically revise the vertebral devices. One instance is when one or more of the vertebral members become damaged causing the vertebral device to move and become improperly positioned. This may be caused by an osteopenia collapse or fracture resulting from a reduction in the normal content of the mineral calcium within the vertebral member. Other causes of a collapse or fracture may include the age of the patient, genetic factors, chronic diseases, or traumatic damage such as a fall or automobile accident. Another instance when surgical revision is necessary occurs if the vertebral device was not originally placed in the correct location relative to the vertebral member. In each instance, it is necessary to revise the vertebral device.
Previous revision methods have included removing the incorrectly positioned vertebral device from the patient. The surface of the vertebral member is then treated such as by removing the subsided bone, inserting new bone material into the fracture or void, and then re-mounting a new vertebral device. However, this previous method may require a more extensive and time consuming surgical procedure, result in an extended hospital stay for the patient, and not produce satisfactory results.